Sgt Major George
George Elliot was a Sgt Major in The Enclave before the destruction of the Mobile Base Crawler and Adams Air Force Base and the Founder of the Enclave Outcasts in the Empire Wasteland and the Mojave Wasteland feeling that The Enclave were misguided in there goals. He and the Unified American Republic of New York are at war with The Enclave in 2302. Background George Elliot was born in 2238 aboard Control Station ENCLAVE and was only 4 years old during the Destruction of Control Station ENCLAVE. George was able to be escorted out with his parents though albeit he lost his left arm and other body parts were Severely Wounded. in 2258 he became a Enclave Soldier and was given a special model of Advanced Power Armor Mk 1 to accommodate the loss of his left arm. he would use this suit of power armor until 2271 where he would be upgraded to use a "Black Devil" Advanced Power Armor Mk 2 that he would use for the rest of his life. Between 2265-2272 he climbed the ranks to Corporal and in 2275 he became a Sgt Major. During the Brotherhood Attack on Adams Air Force Base, He Was stationed at the Enclave Outpost near the Nuka-Cola Plant in Washington D.C. just two hours after the attack he saw a fleeing vertiberd and used his flare gun to see what they were doing, he then got aboard with his crew and heard the bad news that the Enclave was Defeated Badly, which gave him Flashbacks of the Oil Rig for a couple days. they then made it To the Empire Wasteland just to see that the Enclave already was there. they then had a dispute between the Enclave's Motives and eventually turned into a 5 month battle which the outcome was the Squad of troops with George would break off from the Enclave & become The Enclave Outcasts of The Empire Wasteland. they then found a whole squadron of former U.S Army Soldiers in Cryo (One Of them Being Brigaider Eduardo Huntley, Jack Huntley's Father) and let them out and made them become Soldiers of the Secret Service in the Outcasts. fast forward 5 years and there is a dispute between how they are treating Non Feral Ghouls and Ghoulified U.S Army Remnants. this then lead to a Break up into 3 different factions. The first being The Enclave Outcasts of the Empire Wasteland led by Lieutenant "Cage" Gage Willis. The second Being the Enclave Loyalists led by Sgt Major George. '''The third being the Unified New Republic of New York led by Brigaider Eduardo Huntley. the split then led to a 6 year war between the 3 Factions until the Enclave Got Involved. The Enclave Outcasts were split all over so the Enclave Had the advantage. The Outcasts knew this and decided to make The Enclave Loyalists a Special faction in The Secret Service of The Enclave consisting of the most Loyal Enclave Soldiers to date. while combining The Enclave Outcasts of The Empire Wasteland & the Unified New Republic of New York to create The Unified Enclave Republic of The Empire Wasteland being led by '''Sgt Major George (who was then promoted to Lieutenant 1st Class) the war between the Enclave and The Unified Enclave Republic of The Empire Wasteland is still going on in 2302 while Sgt Major George has sent Some Enclave Outcasts to the Mojave Wasteland to create the New Enclave Republic of The Mojave Wasteland. Armor George Elliot is rarely seen outside of his Power Armor due to the absence of his left arm, however he sometimes can be seen wearing A Enclave Overcoat when outside of his power armor. George has had two Power Armor Variants, The Advanced Power Armor Mk 1, & the "Black Devil" Advanced Power Armor Mk 2. ------------------------------WIP--------------------------------------